All I Need
by mapetite16
Summary: A Mionel story. Martha tells Lionel her true feelings when he could die. songfic, Within Temptations, All I Need sets the mood. Please read and review!


Martha had rode in a thirty minute ambulance ride and waited in a hospital waiting room for four hours to be told that Lionel was in critical condition and might not make it.

Flashback.

"I believe we can all work together and help those in our wonderful state that are in need..." Martha started.

A bullet shot rang out from a gun that was being held by a man in the front row. Lionel ran the short distance and took the bullet for Martha. He fell to the ground with bllod seeping everywere. As everyone ducked or went to catch the man, Martha ran to the none breathing Lionel.

End of Flashback

It was a nightmare that Martha kept realiving. And at that moment Martha hoped that he would not die and that he would be able to be held in his embrace once again.

I'm dying to catch my breath

Oh why don't I ever learn?

I've lost all my trust,

Though i've surely tried to turn it around

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

When you hold me in your embrace.

The doctor had told her it did not look good. Lionel was in acoma. The doctor told her she could see him. Martha made the long walk to his room and saw the man who just saved her life lying on the hospital bed motionless. She walked over and grabbed a chair and took Lionel's hand as tears began to fall and she felt her whole life tear down.

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Don't tear me down

You've opened the door now, don't let it close

Martha realized that if Lionel died he would not know how she felt. She remembered reading an article about coma patients sometimes hear things even if they can't wake up. Maybe Lionel could hear her, and if he could then he woul know how she felt. That was it she was telling him

"Lionel? Lionel, it's me Martha. I... I really don't know what to say just that you have been such a good friend, a friend I am not ready to lose just yet.You have been there for me so many times and saved me so many times. Like now for instince. You pulled through each time and...i'm... for god's sakes i'm on the edge hoping you pull through because saying this if you were awake would mean so much more."

I'm here on the edge again

I wish I could let it go

I know that i'm only one step away

From turning it around

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

When you hold me in your embrace

"Lionel, I can't let you go not yet. I'm not ready to lose anyone right now, especially not you, not when I just realized that I am ready to find out what we have. Don't leave!" Martha began to break down into tears.

"I want you to wake up and hold instead of letting me be torn down all over again."

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me

Make my heart a better place

"When Johnathon died I felt so empty but you brought me back. I have tried with others before Johnathon but nothing was right and now after Johnathon, you are the only thing that feels real now. You save me from the dark places in the world because you have lived in them more and you saves me from my worst fears. I just want to say..." Martha stood up and sat on the bed and placed her hand on Lionel's face.

I tried many times but nothing was real

Make it fade away, don't break me down

I want to believe that this is for real

Save me from my fear

Don't tear me down

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

"I love you, and all I need is you. And I need you here with me so please wake up and make my heart whole again."

Martha then leaned down and kissed Lionel. When Martha stopped she felt Lionel's hand wrap around hers.

"Lionel?"

Lionel's eyes fluttered open as he saw Martha looking down at him.

"I love you to." Lionel said with a smile.

Martha smiled back and kissed Lionel with every ounce of her being. He heard her and they were both happy.

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Make my heart a better place

Make my heart a better place

Within Temptations, All I Need, gave the insperation and I do not own Smallville. Please Review!


End file.
